


火之旧梦

by JHelium



Series: 情热之魂 [5]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, 太阳寡妇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: On the first page of our storythe future seemed so bright
Relationships: The Nameless King/Ashen One, The Nameless King/Original Female Character, The Nameless King/Reader
Series: 情热之魂 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	火之旧梦

**Author's Note:**

> 黄金年代里，灰烬成为不死人之前的故事。承接之前的All灰烬PWP系列，为了不引起困惑，本篇中使用第三人称指代火之时代的主角。  
> 有葛温德林/灰烬暗示。  
> 前篇：猎食者（李奥纳德）坦白从宽（欧贝克）至憾（霍克伍德）致命沉沦（不死队）

她遵从太阳长子的任命，成为葛温德林麾下的第一位骑士时，葛温的次子尚且是个孩子，暗月骑士团更是连影子都没有。年幼的银发神明挺直了脊背，身下的每一条蛇都努力把他撑得更高一点儿，却仍堪堪与在他面前单膝跪下的她一般高。她低垂头颅，保持应有的恭敬，按部就班地背诵誓言，向黯影太阳许诺她将为他的安危而战，至死方休。依照长王子教给他的仪式步骤，葛温德林展现出与年龄不符的王室风范，庄严地接受了她的誓约。不过，他接下来提出的问题就不那么庄严了：“恕我冒犯，请问，你是男人还是女人？”

她不由失笑，庆幸头盔遮掩住了自己的表情，同时听见一旁的长王子的闷笑声。她直起上半身，卸下头盔夹在肘下，对葛温德林展开一个温和的微笑。“您认为呢？”

葛温德林蹙起眉头，仔仔细细地打量她。一番审视过后，他似乎已经得出了结论，却先扭头看向太阳长子，仿佛在寻求他的意见。长王子轻轻抬了抬下巴，眨眨眼，示意他自己做决定，他这才迟疑地开口。“我想，您是男人吧。”

她极力控制自己的脸部肌肉。“请宽恕我的无礼——我是否能再问一问您，您为何这样认为？”

“您穿着盔甲，配剑，没有穿裙子，步子迈得很大，”葛温德林认真地一条条列出他的理由，“头发比我所有的侍女都要短，也不像她们那样化妆。还有您的脸，线条很……坚硬。”他伸出手，小心地摸了摸她的颧骨。落在皮肤上的柔软抚触霎那间让她的心也软化成宴席上的牛奶布丁，甜蜜过分，轻轻碰一下就晃动不止。她喜欢孩子。“像兄长一样。”在短暂的停顿后，葛温德林略显匆忙地补上最后一句，大约是为了表明这一形容并非贬义。

“您说的都是事实，但是十分抱歉，殿下，我是女人。”她礼貌地回应，任由葛温德林好奇地摸索自己的脸。“性别只是我们生来被赋予的一项特征，好比肤色、高矮、面貌，着装和言行与它之间并无必然联系，只是每个人自己的选择罢了。”

那天之后，还不完全了解骑士的使命究竟为何物的葛温德林拥有了她的剑和忠诚。她成为了他的保护者，陪伴者，或者使用另一个较为不尊重的说法，半个保姆。太阳长子的考量是，既然葛温执意要将葛温德林当作女儿抚养，那么为他挑选一位可靠的女骑士常伴左右不失为一项合理的安排。基亚兰事务繁忙，他便转向了她，他的下属兼爱人。她欣然领命，没有拒绝，也没想过拒绝。她知道怎么保养武器和护甲，如何引导雷的力量并化为己用，当古龙俯冲时小队应该变为什么队形，唯独不懂得拒绝的技巧，尤其不懂得该怎样拒绝长王子。这也是为什么她现在被困在浴池里，不得脱身。

“您……您别这样。”她的呼吸早已不均匀了。池中温热的水在她与长王子的腰际浮动，他揽住她，温柔却不容拒绝，缓慢而细致地吻过她的后颈与脊背上绵连的云状红痕，引起的酥痒感使她轻微地颤栗。那些伤痕是前些日子一次猎龙任务在她身上留下的不幸产物，经过阳光疗愈，可怖的大片烧伤与溃烂化为浮在皮肤表面的烫伤般的痕迹。“我答应过葛温德林殿下，今天要陪他练习弓术的……”

“是吗？那我们最好速战速决。”长王子抬起头，开她的玩笑。她无奈地跟着笑起来，心里很清楚以他的体力之充沛，今天绝对不可能“速战速决”。他望着她，金瞳明亮澄净如熔化的纯金，强烈却克制的情感在其中缓缓流动。“别这么残忍。想念是件痛苦的事。”

她投降了，一如既往。“我当然明白。”她叹息道，顺从地分开双腿，坐在长王子肌肉流畅结实的大腿上，清晰地感觉到他正热情地抵着自己。水的浮力，亦或是与爱人久别重逢的激动和随之袭来的汹涌情欲，让她的身体发烫发轻，好像只需一个吻就能飘起来。此前葛温一声令下，长王子就不得不带上翁斯坦和一支小队离开亚诺尔隆德整整一个月，去寻找线报中所谓的古龙亚种聚集地。对于这样一对活跃又精力旺盛的情人而言，着实非常残忍。

“让我好好看看您。”她低声说。长王子从善如流地闭上眼，向后靠在浴池的石阶上舒展开身体，微微仰起头，嘴角上翘。

她是用手指与嘴唇去看，指尖划过他不时忍耐地滚动的喉结，抚摸他的锁骨，像要确认爱人的身体是否在离别的日子里发生了变化似的，反反复复描摹胸腹上块垒分明的肌肉的走向与轮廓。她扶着他的肩，从他的额头开始，在他的脸庞上留下一路细碎的吻。长王子颤动的睫毛在她唇间轻扫，而即便闭着眼，她也能感受到他颧骨下的浅浅凹陷是如何使他的容貌更加英俊。他是完美的，在战场上久经锻炼的躯体的每一寸都从骨骼中辐射阳光般纯净的热量，以富有生命力的弹性回应她的手掌，没有一丝赘余。

她将手伸进池水中，笨拙地邀请长王子进入自己。长王子的呼吸陡然变得粗重，睁开双眼，其中盛满了炽热。他一步步开拓她久未被光顾的身体，她为着胀痛与逐渐明晰的快感咬紧牙关，生硬地别开头，不愿让他听见她的呻吟，因年轻的女骑士固执地认为在神明面前发出不得体的声音是不敬之举。太阳长子骨节分明的手按上她精瘦的后腰，稍稍施力，让他们结合得更深。

我想听你的声音。他在她耳边低语，温暖湿润的呼吸笼罩她的耳廓，与低沉温柔的声音一同灌进，将她的理智搅成一团充满渴求的雾。她在浴室氤氲的水汽中张开嘴，深深吸气，水珠从发间滴下，滚落至他们相贴的胸膛。

殿下。殿下。她在晕眩里带着哭腔重复她唯一记得的词汇，紧紧抱住他，将脸埋进他的颈窝，把一切全权交给他。她在烧，是他点燃了她，而她心甘情愿接受他赐给她的一切。她的神明在她的身体里——仅仅只是想到这件事，她就会无法自抑地收得更紧。她的膝盖随着他的动作一下下磨蹭他的大腿外侧，长王子的手探进她的腿弯，提起她的腿，将她更彻底地填满。她因满足而低低呜咽着，搭在他后背的手无意识地攥紧了一束银发。

他们在浴室里结束后，又倒在卧室的床上做了一次。衣服好不容易穿到一半，又没忍住，来了第三次。澡算是白洗了。她很疲倦，也甘之如饴。无论在长王子身上经历过多少回，她在登顶的那一瞬间都发疯般地渴望就此溺死在这幸福的狂潮里。不会有比这更好的结局了。这甚至不是死亡；只要她的太阳注视着她，她就会永生。

那是最好的日子。太阳长男与她分享自己绵长的无穷光阴，他传授她使用雷枪的技巧，与她一同陪伴葛温德林读书游戏，和她在旷野上骑马飞驰。艳丽的不知名野花在秋日的原野上盛放，他们疾风般掠过向四方无尽地延展的草地，银发与黑发在真正的风中翻飞。畅快的疾驰使他们自然地放声大笑，长王子在平缓的山丘上勒马，她跟着停下，与他一同并肩静静注视天际金红的日落。多年以后，她仍记得这壮丽辉煌的景色。那时他们都很年轻，精神抖擞，充满希望。她发自内心地感叹：“这是最好的时代。”

“愿它永不改变，也愿它永不改变我们。”长王子应答，倾身给了她一个吻。

她为葛温德林讲完了今晚的最后一个睡前故事，关于一对历尽艰险后终成眷属的凡人情侣。好比旅人总想看家乡以外的风景，平民要听王子和公主的趣闻轶事，王室想听平民的悲欢离合；凡人要听神明的传说，神明想听凡人的历险。葛温德林缩在锦被下，银发在织花绸缎上流泻。

“你和兄长，也会这样吗？”他问，“结婚，然后诞育后代。”

“不会。”她答得迅速。“我为您把蜡烛熄掉，好吗？”

葛温德林拒绝被她转移话题。“为什么？我以为你们是相爱的。”

她该怎么和小王子解释这些呢？关于地位、血统、权力的复杂的一切？葛温绝不会允许被期待继承王位的长子娶一个身份低微的凡人骑士。长王子也许会顺应父亲的期望，将来与一位与他般配的女神成婚，也许不会，鉴于他与葛温的关系如一根被越拉越满的弓弦般日渐紧张。充满不确定性的云雾般的未来中只有一件事是清晰的：她永远不可能成为太阳长子真正的、受祝福的妻子，给他一个孩子，光明正大地站在他身边，携手迎接相同的命运。

她从未问过长王子如何打算，也不敢问。她害怕自己的贪婪毁了此刻的幸福。只要被她的太阳注视，她就会永生；只要曾被她的太阳注视过，她就死而无憾。这样就够了。她不能要求更多了。

“……因为爱不能解决一切。”她最终这样含糊地回答，俯下身来，亲了亲葛温德林的额头。“晚安，殿下。”

她一语成谶。爱到头来什么用也没有。长王子离开亚诺尔隆德时，她像王城中的大多数人一样被蒙在鼓里。得到消息后她第一时间连夜出城，饥饿的鬣狗般疯狂追溯他留下的一切痕迹，独自在曾经与他一同驰骋的原野上纵马狂奔。寒冬已至，所有的鲜花都已枯萎，在冰冷的月光下横尸遍野。在一座路边的祭坛，她找到了留有长王子笔迹的一纸信笺，以及一枚压在上面、使它不致被风吹走的生命戒指。

**不要找我，返回亚诺尔隆德。**

**葛温德林需要你，记住你的责任。**

**这是命令。**

**拿走戒指，好好活着。**

她把那短短几行字看了又看，翻来覆去读了又读，脑袋像被冰冻住了。这种时候，一个百分百忠诚的骑士该做的是努力思考，想出自洽的解释，说服自己他这么做一定有正当的原因，有他的苦衷。而她完全忘记了这一点，只有一条未必有逻辑的短句在空白的脑海中成倍复制，铺天盖地，密密麻麻地填满每一处思绪所至。

**他不要我了。**

他不要我了。长王子殿下不要我了。她的思维之网彻底崩溃，扑通一声跪了下来，深深地弯下腰，泣不成声。她知道美梦都有尽头，可她没想到来得这么快。她还没有准备好，就被击垮在地，再也站不起来。

您为什么可以这么残忍。她恍惚地喃喃，陷入谵妄般一遍遍重复。泪水打湿纸张，晕开墨迹。

月亮落下之前，她回到了亚诺尔隆德，苍白的面孔上挂着业已风干的泪痕。甚少离开宫殿深处的葛温德林出现在厅堂的大门前，双手在小腹前交握，安静地看着她一步步走向他。这些年里，他在被众人忽视的幽暗角落里无声地飞快成长，已经快和她一样高了。

“抱歉，殿下。”这是她唯一说得出口的话。

“不必道歉。”葛温德林平静而简洁地说。他转过身，白色的裙摆划出微小的弧度。她跟上他，失去兄长的神明与失去爱人的凡人沉默地走过长廊，月光一如往昔地照亮他们的前路，仿佛什么都没有发生。

她见证了接下来的一切。所有太阳长子的塑像被毁坏，所有载有他名字的典籍被焚烧，在公开场合谈论他的行为将被视作非法。他们该把我也一起烧了。她想。我也是他留下来的东西，被抛弃在这里。

她早该知道她希望的一切都不合常理。没有什么是可以永不改变的。她熟悉的人一个接一个地离开，费莲诺尔被送去环印城，葛温艾薇雅出嫁，葛温去传火，骑士四散，重负落在葛温德林消瘦的肩头。每每从旧梦中醒来，她都满心不可思议。过了很久吗？她第一次红着脸和太阳长子说上话仿佛还是昨天的事，怎么现在一切都成了这样？她努力学着去习惯，却学得很慢。

最后，翁斯坦也要走了。她怀着秘而不宣的羡慕前去请求他，如果找到了长王子，无论如何捎个信回来，让她知道他是否安好。她知道翁斯坦是她的同盟，他们以各自的方式爱着同一位神。往日的失去在他们心中有如磐石上一道深深的裂痕，不可软化，不可抹消。岁月的风沙或可掩盖住它，但只要伸手轻轻一拂，它依旧狰狞。

“拜托您告诉他，我一直在等他回来。”她说，“我明白，这对他来说不容易……但您知道，想念是件痛苦的事。这么多年了……哪怕只是站在塔上，远远地看他一眼也好。”

“我会的。”翁斯坦应允道，拥抱了她，用力地拍拍她的背。而后他提起十字枪，也永远地离开了。

此后，只要葛温德林允许她告退，她就会登上王城最高的塔，遥望太阳长子当年离开的方向。当然，别的方向也要看一看，万一他选了另一条路呢？她期待看见一个渺小的人影出现在视野尽头，然后越来越近，越来越近。

然而什么也没有。没有来自翁斯坦的消息，没有太阳王子的身影。她的希望像一簇微弱但顽强的火，在怀疑的暴雨中苟延残喘。她摩挲着手指上的戒指，发狠地想，哪怕所有人都忘了他的名字，他的事迹，我也会记得。

直到最后一刻。

对上无名王者时，灰烬并没有什么特别的感受。被他击杀时，她也没有异样的感觉。不错，他很强，但她之前遇到的敌人也都很强；他是位王，但她之前打败的沦落的王也不少。这位已经变成游魂的王者一定有一段复杂的过去，而她没有心情去探究，一门心思在一次又一次被他的剑枪送回篝火后思考制胜的方法，然后厚着脸皮回来。

就像之前的每一次一样，灰烬终于拿下了胜利。这是命运既定的安排，没有多少新意。唯一不寻常的是，戴在她无名指上的生命戒指在无名王者的灵魂落入她手中时突然崩断了，顷刻化为齑粉。

灰烬多少觉得有点可惜。那是她的陪葬品，自她从棺中醒来时就在她手上了。成为不死人后，生前所有的记忆都离她而去，她已经无从得知它从哪里来，又是由谁赠予。或许这背后有个缠绵悱恻的故事，不过现在也和那些金属粉末一样，彻底尘归尘，土归土了。

“真奇怪。”灰烬困惑地自言自语，从背包中拿出一枚新的戒指，戴到空出的手指上，“刚才明明没有碰到它啊。好端端的，怎么就坏掉了呢？”


End file.
